


Attention

by RemyMartinXO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Frottage, Knotting Dildos, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paws-Mittens, Plushophilia, Puppy Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submission, Tail Plugs, Voyeurism, daddy kink?, psuedo bestiality, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMartinXO/pseuds/RemyMartinXO
Summary: Daddy comes home from a hard day's work to find his playful Puppy has been missing him and needs attention. Too bad he brought work home with him.Puppy, however, is determined.





	1. All Work, No Play?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [User24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smutty Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418650) by [User24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601). 



> This story is a gift for User24601. A belated Happy Birthday!
> 
> I've read her David and Vanessa stories (so hot) and am now addicted to them in all their glorious incarnations. I just love their dynamics. 
> 
> And now User has graciously allowed me to play with her characters. 
> 
> So here's my contribution to her wonderful expanding smut archive and an ear scritch (or wherever else it itches) for needy Puppies everywhere.

David opened the front door and all the frustration of the day left him when he was met by a small pack of wiggling furry bodies. He grinned and allowed the wagging tails to slow before he bent a gave each of their four dogs a “hello” scratch.

Claws clicking on bare wood, the menagerie of scruffy mutts started dancing around him again once he’d straightened. He walked them all to the back door being careful not to tread on any tiny toes with his heavy boots.

After leading the little pack out into their large fenced backyard, he threw a ball around for a few minutes before leaving the pups to entertain themselves. Closing the door behind him, he scratched closely-cut nails through his beard, wondering where his bald pup was.

Puppy’s car had been in the drive when he pulled up and, whatever state she was in, it wasn’t like her not to come out and greet him.

“Hey, Baby?” He called down the hall, his brow furrowing at the quiet. Peeking into the bedroom he saw it was empty. He then he turned and noticed their “playroom” door was cracked.

Pushing it open David found his girl.

Clearly pleased she’d been discovered, Puppy had a sweet playful smile on her face. She wiggled her bare bottom and her luxurious light-brown furred tail-plug wagged just as furiously as his other pets had when they’d greeted him earlier.

David’s dick roused seeing his beautiful bitch all done up and waiting for him. Though they hadn’t discussed playing today, his sweet cum puppy had clearly spared no effort to make herself ready. She smelled of the baby shampoo he washed their furry pups with and her long, soft-brown, pigtailed “puppy ears” were clean and shiny. Her pale skin glistened with a slightly spicy aromatic oil.

Seeing the appreciative look of her owner, Puppy stuck out her tongue and panted happily. She preened where she knelt, straightening her spine and pushing her small, tight tits forward. Spreading her parted thighs wider, she proudly displayed her freshly manicured pussy. Her only true patch of fur, she’d trimmed it today down to a thin line.

Clearly she’d really wanted some attention.

More blood thobbed into David's cock and his heart ached with what a sweet girl he had.

“Look at you… So gorgeous.”

He moved forward, conscious of the dust his workboots shed on the playroom’s immaculate floor. Puppy waited for him to come to her but the eager sway of her lush ass increased. She gave a happy “wuff” when David touched one of her “ears” and ran calloused fingers through the silky softness.

It was hard to look away from such a delicious vision but he lifted his head to scan the room, seeking anything his bitch had set out to indicate how she wanted this scene to go.

It was at that moment he saw the big stuffed plushie Puppy had named “Hagrid,” sitting propped in a corner. Had he not been so taken with the sight of his girl when he’d first entered the playroom, Hagrid would have been all but impossible to miss.

David had bought the shaggy dark-brown dog for his girl their first Valentine’s day together and the toy was almost as big as she was. His eyes widened when he saw that today Puppy had added something to her favorite stuffie: Hagrid’s pudgy hips sported a black leather harness. A huge knotted dildo he’d recently bought for his slut-pup jutted red and proud from the toy dog’s oversized lap.

“Have you been playing without me, you horny bitch?”

Despite the fact his tone was light and teasing Puppy’s happy face fell and she sniffed in indignation. Seeing his sex pet had saved her sweet holes just for him, David grinned, pleased.

“What did I do to deserve such an amazing girl. Huh? Look at you, waiting for Daddy when I know what a slutty thing you are.”

David’s hand slipped from Puppy’s pigtail to run a broad thumb over a porcelain cheek. He cupped her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

“Such a good pup today and so fucking pretty.” He stared at her admiringly. “And brilliant too. You got your kneepads and your paws on all by yourself!”

In her other incarnation Puppy would have found this measure of her intelligence insulting, but in her puppy space she merely pressed into the warmth of his hand. A lovely pleased blush bloomed over her bare skin.

David squatted down. This close to his pristine sweetheart, he was all too aware of the heavy musk he wore himself, his skin sticky from the long day at the building site under the hot summer sun.

His eyes traveled over every inch of his lovely bitch’s body. He took in the hectic beating of Puppy’s heart along the line of her slender throat. Below this, her pink nipples were temptingly peaked, the result of their cool air-conditioned home and her excitement.

Swallowing hard, David’s eyes drifted lower to where his bitch’s sweet cunt was on display. Even more revealed by the newly-bared skin of her oiled mons, her lust-blushed slit glistened with a shine of its own making.

Puppy leaned forward now that he was at her level and snuffled under his dusty tee-shirt, licking and nipping his abs in a way that made her man groan. Hand still on her chin David pulled her up and closer, redirecting her sloppy kisses. Puppy licked at the corner of his mouth with wet flicks of soft tongue.

She pressed a paw into the fluffed bulge at his crotch clearly begging for a “treat.”

“Fuck,” David growled. His response only increased his bitch’s fervor and the pace of her teasing tongue.

Then Puppy’s eyes widened and she let out a muffled squeak when he caught her mouth in a way that puppies weren’t supposed to kiss at all!

When his girl pulled back, her normally smooth forehead was wrinkled in confusion. David gave her an apologetic smile. He ran his thumb over her glistening bottom lip and winced when she nipped it hard and hopeful.

“Hey there...” David pulled his hand away and gave Puppy’s nose a gently reprimanding boop. “No biting.”

Seeing his resigned face, Puppy huffed and sat her heart-shaped ass on her heels, her bottom no longer wiggling.

“Sorry, Sweetheart. Daddy wants to play with you. I truly do. But I have a couple calls to make first.”

It hurt David’s heart to deny his sweet slut even if her disappointed pout was so adorable. He stood, despite the pull of his girl’s deepening frown.

“Work was shit today and I didn’t get near as much done as I needed to. These calls may take awhile. I don’t know if you want to wait for me to finish. If you will, I promise I’ll take care of my good bitch later.”

Panting tongue pulled in, Puppy’s mouth twisted in a lopsided purse. David stood and watched her think, waiting to see if she’d use her safeword and slip out of the scene. After a few long minutes, instead, she shuffled up to him and rubbed her cheek against one of his carhart clad knees.

“Okay…” David smiled and sighed. He dipped just enough to brush the smudge from his dirty workpants off her pinked cheek with his thumb.

“I’m going to grab a quick rinse, throw some shorts on, and make my calls. You can come sit on the couch with Daddy while I do, if you want.

“But you have to be a good girl and promise me... No mischief!”

Puppy rocked her ass further back on her heels, her long tail swaying. Her big blue eyes stared up at him. The picture of pure innocence, her manicured brows arched in a _“Mischief? Who Me?_ ” expression.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” David chided. Puppy only blinked back, her eyes growing impossibly rounder. This set him laughing.

“Go on now, Miss Innocent. Get that sweet ass of yours up on the couch. I’ll be out there in a couple minutes.”

David emerged from the bathroom less than ten minutes later, barefoot and wearing a pair of cargo shorts slung low on his hips. He’d also switched out his sweat-stained tee-shirt for a crisp, white wifebeater that showed off his labor-earned biceps and clung to the slight pudge of his diner-loving belly.

Puppy watched from her perch on the couch as he let the other little pups in and gave each a biscuit. The four fur babies took their treats to their respective pillows to feast. Plopping down on the couch David allowed his legs to sprawl.

Looking over at Puppy’s face, the way she watched the rest of the pack, he chuckled.

“Don’t be jealous, Baby Girl… You’ll get your treat later, I promise.” With this, he lifted up one of his muscular arms. “In the meantime, why don’t you come over here and give your daddy a snuggle, huh?”

His lovely slut’s happy panting face was back in an instant. She gave a joyful squeak and ducked under his arm, curling against his side.

David hadn’t really showered thoroughly, just enough to cut the grime and cool down, leaving a good amount of the salty scent on his skin he knew his bitch liked. And sure enough, Puppy nuzzled in sniffing happily.

His pet offered a pleased little growl when his warm fingers began to trail over her bare arm.

David pressed just hard enough not to tickle, tracing down and up, then over across her shoulders before dipping low to draw lazy circles on the soft skin of Puppy’s hip. Seeing his girl’s lids had fallen to half mast already, he pulled his phone out of a pocket and dialed.

Shooting her a pleased wink, David gave Puppy a squeeze to let her know how happy he was with how well she was behaving. When she gave a sleepy snort at this, letting him know she was always a good bitch, he replied with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention to the phone.

“Hey, Bill…”

“Yeah, I know it’s later than expected but I need to talk to about those specs again on the HVAC system before the parts arrive tomorrow morning…”

\-----------------------------

Puppy stared up at her Daddy and huffed. He’d been on the phone for what seemed like hours now! Even with the unexpected boon of snuggles and being allowed on the couch, a pup only had so much patience.

Overhead, on like his fifth call, Daddy’s voice droned in that gruff way he got when talking with his crew. The low tones of it and his occasional rough talk always made her bitch parts tingle.

“Look, Sam, don’t give me that shit. You said you had that zoning thing handled!”

Daddy was barking right now and Puppy felt herself getting slick at the growl in his voice. Then her master went quiet. Clearly he was listening to some long drawn out explanation.

This afforded her the perfect opportunity to let him know she’d grown tired of being neglected. She shifted, sliding back to lay low on her side, and pressed her nose into Daddy’s crotch. Even through the cloth covering his dick, Puppy could smell his earthy musk.

Nuzzling a little harder she was delighted to find her stud was freeballing. Pressing her mouth to the soft clean cotton, she sought out the treat she thought she’d more than earned by now.

“Hey… enough of that...” Daddy rumbled and Puppy looked up. He shook his shaved head at her before turning back to the phone. “No, Sam. I wasn’t talking to you. One of my dogs is acting up.”

The way Daddy dismissed her did not sit well with Puppy at all. In fact, it only made her all that much more determined to get what she’d been promised. She’d been terribly good, after all.

Her paw snuck into Daddy’s lap and she cupped his balls as best she could with her mitten. Lifting the full, heavy sac brought his swelling dick to where she could get at it more easily. She propped herself up on her knees, ass lifted in a hopefully tempting display. As her eager mouth suckled her owner’s cock through the cotton Puppy growled happily, feeling her Daddy growing harder.

Her master might say he didn’t want to play, but clearly not all his body had gotten that memo.

Puppy thought she was in heaven when Daddy’s hips began to rock and she heard him grunt above her. Redoubling her efforts, she was so intent on her prize she yelped in surprise when a hand caught one of her pigtailed ears and pulled her head up.

“Hold on a sec, Sam,” Daddy growled into the phone before clicking mute and setting it down on the couch. As soon as this hand was free, he grabbed her other “ear” too and gave it a little jerk.

“Bad girl!”

Puppy’s eyes widened at how sharp Daddy’s tone was.

Normally she liked having her ears pulled a little, but right now tears filled the corners of her eyes at the sting. Her long neck arched back in Daddy’s hold and Puppy whined at how tightly he gripped her. Even more distressing, however, was his cross expression.

“I said _no mischief_! You know that’s not allowed right now! Go on, get down if you can’t behave!”

Emitting a squeak of shock Puppy felt hers ears released and a rough hand grip the leather of her thin purple collar. There was no tenderness when Daddy used it to pull her down off the couch and onto the worn oriental rug under his feet.

Whimpering Puppy shot him her best “sad eyes.” However, Daddy’s expression softened only for a moment before it became stern again. He gave a smart, but not too hard, tap to her ass which was reassuring. At least, until he spoke.

“Go on! Go play with your toys! I’m working right now. I told you, you’d have to wait for your treat.”

In one last attempt to shift her master’s mind, Puppy slid her oiled body between his  splayed legs, set her mittened paws upon his thighs, and softly whined. She was shattered when Daddy pushed her paws off with another gruff “Down!”

Staring down at the floor humiliated, heat burned Puppy’s cheeks at this rebuff. She stayed where she was, Daddy watching her with solemn eyes until he was sure she was going to mind. Only then did he pick his phone back up.

“Hey… I’m back. Yeah, that same pup got rowdy and I had to get after it.” At Daddy’s feet Puppy sat listening, frustrated and fuming.

“I know. Sometimes you just have to show them who’s alpha…”

The way Daddy talked about her set Puppy frowning. Her hurt shifted into something else and her forehead crinkled in thought.

_Show them?..._

“So you’re saying we need the document for that easement notarized now? How soon can you get that done?”

A new plan to get what she wanted formed in Puppy’s mind and she slipped off back to the toy room. She had just the scheme to ease her body’s needs and to teach her Daddy a lesson.

He always did say she was the smartest bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a bad Daddy! But I promise this Pup's tale will have a very happy ending.
> 
> This work is complete and a new chapter will be coming tomorrow. So, Like Puppy, you're going to have to wait a bit for the good stuff.
> 
> While you're doing so, please go check out User's stories: [Smutty Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418650) and [Roadside Assistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676363) and consider leaving her a comment. The world needs more of this kind of smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Puppy's New Playmate

When she returned to the living room Puppy wasn’t alone...

She’d brought Hagrid with her.

With one fuzzy ear clenched between her teeth, Puppy pulled Hagrid’s heavy, plush body out onto the middle of the rug in front of the couch where Daddy still sat. She supposed they must have made quite the pair given his response.

If not for the mouthful of ear, she would have grinned at the way her master’s dark brows rose with their entrance. _Oh, yes_ … She had his attention now. Eyes intense, he watched her deposit her new stud in full view of him but still, far enough away he’d have to leave the couch to reach her.

However, Daddy hadn’t seen anything yet.

With Hagrid positioned just where she wanted him, Puppy gave a playful growl and ferociously shook her head. Then she released Hagrid’s shaggy ear and pounced.

She rubbed her bare skin over the toy’s soft fur. She knew she was no kitten, but the sensations this stirred all but left her purring. Sighing in pleasure, she drug her tits over the stuffed dog’s fuzzy chest, making sure her other “stud” had a great view of her hard nipples.

Had she heard her master’s conversation stutter, Puppy would have giggled. But right now she was too intent on her new playmate to pay Daddy _any_ attention.

She rubbed her smooth cheek up and down against the cool silicone of Hagrid’s enormous red cock. Then she shifted the plushie’s body so its long-eared head was pointed in the direction of her daddy.

Puppy crawled between her new stud’s stubby thighs and went to work, making the sure the cock that was available to her at the moment was nice and slick for her use. Tongue out, she laved it up and down, occasionally suckling the pointed red tip. When she pulled off it, she sucked in her cheeks to create an exaggerated “pop!”

She looked up and a shiver of delight coursed through, her seeing Daddy’s dark eyes fixed on her, bright with a feral gleam. It was clear he was barely listening to whoever was on the other end of the line now. His one hand loosely holding the phone, his other tight on his cock.

Puppy growled happily and continued putting on a show with Hagrid that was sure to make her neglectful Daddy-stud rabid. Keeping her eyes on him, she relaxed her throat and went down on that red rocket until it had her choking.

When Puppy finally pulled off, gasping, drool dripped down the rubber dog cock and her messy chin. Her mouth full of saliva, she spat on the tip of the red dick and spread this over it with her tongue, knowing how crazy this made her owner when she did it to him.

“Look, Mick. I’ve gotta go.” Daddy’s voice was rough and the sound of it made Puppy’s lonely cunt clench.

“Yeah, man. I know what I said before. Now I’m saying it’ll keep.”

Puppy moved up Hagrid’s body and set her paws on his squishy chest. Whining at how the fur tickled her freshly shaved skin, she drug her slick cunt up the toy’s front until her clit bumped slick silicone. Then, sliding over the knot, she allowed her weight to press the huge dildo to the dog’s brown belly and slotted the cock between her folds.

It felt so good, Hagrid’s fat shaft, rubbing over the tender exterior of her pussy and the hard nub of her clit. She let her tongue loll out and she began frotting her hips. What was even better though was the response her panting whimpers elicited from her master.

“Look, I said we can deal with it tomorrow!” Daddy all but shouted into the phone. “I’ll talk to you then.”

Puppy puffed up seeing he didn’t even wait for an answer, just clicked off his cell and tossed it aside. Her attitude shifted, however, when he started to push up from the couch.

“Bark!”

The sound was low and loud. Puppy was sure she’d roused the rest of the pack scattered behind her, but she knew too that they’d learned long ago it was best to ignore it when she and their master were playing.

Daddy hesitated and Puppy barked at him once more when he acted like he might move again. This time she threw in a warning growl for good measure. She was glad that her Daddy was a pretty smart guy too, as he seemed to suddenly realize what she was telling him.

He’d had his chance and he’d blown it, so now he’d have to sit on the sidelines and watch his horny cum-pup take what she wanted.

Puppy gave an approving “yip!” when Daddy settled back down into the couch. She chuffed in delight watching him open his shorts to reveal his cock, blood-filled and straining, before he covered the top of his shaft it in a loose fist.

Her happy noises turned to sounds of rough pleasure as she lifted her hips and shifted herself again, lining her opening up with the glistening tip of her plushie stud’s dick. Her pussy was so wet the sound of it breaching her filled the quiet front room.

“Ungh…”

This sound came in stereo: Puppy’s exclamation at the delicious way the thick dildo opened her up as it entered and Daddy’s at how hot his slut-pet looked sliding onto that monster dick.

“Fuck, Puppy…” Daddy breathed, his dark eyes filled with lust.

Puppy gave an ecstatic huff of agreement. That was exactly what she was: a fuck puppy, a bitch made to be bred.

She was a cumslut addicted to cock, a dirty whore who lived for her holes to be stuffed with thick dick.

And showing her Daddy just this in a way he wouldn’t soon forget, Puppy groaned as she slowly lifted her hips until Hagrid’s dick almost slipped out of her before plunging back down.

Even as wet as she was, with the plug in her ass and the firmness of her stud’s silicone, her pussy felt so tight. It was just shy of painful and she loved it! 

From the bullish sound of his breathing, Daddy did too.

Puppy lifted her head and locked gazes with her neglectful owner.

“Are you having fun with your toy, Baby?” Daddy licked his lips, staying in his spot of exile on the couch. His voice was very sweet now, but his expression said he was ready to devour her.

Puppy’s mouth opened and she panted with pleasure but the blue eyes staring back at Daddy were fierce.

“Yes… Your Daddy was mean, wasn’t he, Sweetheart… You just wanted some attention, didn’t you? Needed a fat cock in your bitch cunt so bad, huh, Baby. Daddy’s horny little fuck slut.”

A moan that didn’t sound very puppy-like slipped from Puppy’s lips at the dirty talk. She loved it when Daddy’s mouth got filthy and right now he was more than happy to oblige.

“Always in heat. That greedy pussy of yours dripping. Can’t even wait an hour for cock!”

Puppy wiggled her hips and fucked Hagrid’s cock hard, showing Daddy the truth of his statements.

Leaning back deeper into the couch, Daddy’s thighs splayed wider. He released his cock only to only to spit on his palm before taking it up again. Puppy watched as he soon matched his strokes to the rhythms of her riding.

“Fuck that stud good, Sweetheart,” Daddy grinned at his slut’s enthusiasm. “Show Hagrid how much you want his plushie seed in your belly.” His smile then slipped from playful into something far more wolfish.

“Work that pussy, bitch. Take that cock hard and deep. Yeah, there’s my good girl.”

Puppy grabbed pawfuls of faux furry chest, as best she could with her mitts, and increased her pace. Her oiled torso glistened with sweat now too.

It wasn’t that she really wanted to mind Daddy, but everything he said was just what she needed. Inside her the fat rubber cock rubbed all the right places and she felt the tension in her inner core mounting.

“Never seen anything as gorgeous as you taking a deep dicking. Damn, Puppy. You were made to live hanging off a stud’s cock, weren’t you. Pretty little fuck-pup.”

A spurt of clear precome bubbled up between Daddy’s stroking fingers.

“You gonna come? Huh, Bitch? You going to come all over that fat stud cock with your greedy cunt.”

Puppy was so close, her pussy so wet. She squeezed her thighs capturing the stuffing beneath her and pushing it up, but the knot still outside her walls kept her clit too elevated to get enough friction.

“Go on Pup. I want to see you take that knot…. Let your stud knock you up good. Put a big ‘ol litter of stuffies in that flat belly of yours.”

Puppy groaned and pressed her slick cunt down, But the plug in her ass was big too and between the two shafts she couldn’t get enough stretch to take the knot without damage. Tears filled her eyes and she began to loose little cries of frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of us are as impatient as Puppy it seems to have this story reach its happy conclusion.
> 
> Terrible of me to leave her hanging in such a "ruff" spot though. 
> 
> Hopefully, Daddy will come to her rescue.


	3. Two Bones are Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

David had been totally swept up observing Puppy hump away with abandon. He loved watching her when she rode him, but from this new perspective it was even more amazing. And there was something so gloriously dirty/bad/wrong with the way she was raping the pushie beneath her.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on.

His cock was hard and hot in his hand, the buzz in his low belly mounting. But then he realized how much his little cumslut was struggling to take her stud’s knot. Seeing her tear up, David’s chest clenched with conviction.

“You want to come so bad, don’t you, Baby.”

Not very dog-like, Puppy’s pigtailed head nodded furiously and she let out a string of tiny whimpers, knowing that bitches only got to come on a stud’s knot or with Daddy’s permission.

“You gonna let your bad Daddy make it up to you? Hmmm?” David pushed his shorts off all the way and stood. “Tell you he’s sorry for neglecting you earlier… Make you feel good…”

Puppy didn’t bark when he moved this time. In fact, instead, she lifted herself off Hagrid enough she could turn them both around around before she settled down on his dick again, presenting her ass to the stud she’d really wanted in the first place.

Seeing he’d been granted permission at last, David moved over and knelt down behind her. He set one hand on her glossy bottom and another on her tail-plug. Gripping the plug, he began to fuck Puppy's ass with it.

Puppy gasped feeling the two shafts rub against each other inside her even more intensely. She shuddered as a deep internal orgasm rocked her slender frame. Her squirting cunt suddenly drenched the fur beneath her. Still trembling from the power of her cumming, she squealed as David chose that that moment to pop the plug from her ass. Falling forward on her elbows she clung to Hagrid’s furry frame.

David spread his pet’s trembling ass cheeks apart so he could really admire Puppy’s gape. Fuck but it was beautiful. Her sweet insides glistened, wet and pink and primed for him.

Puppy’s next squeak was not surprise but delight when Daddy dipped down to trace her stretched rim with his tongue and probe just inside her sloppy entrance. His beard scruff tickled as he worshipped her slutty back bitch-hole. Then he grabbed her hips and rocked them.

She huffed in ecstatic exertion. Now her ass was empty, the necessary room was there for Daddy’s strong grasp to push her hips downwards and fuck her pussy hard onto Hagrid’s fat, red, stud cock. There was a glorious burning stretch and then, after a few more fierce rocks, the knot popped in.

Stuffed so full, Puppy’s cunt clenched hard in another orgasm that left her shaking.

Where Hagrid’s cock narrowed just below the knot, she was suddenly locked onto it. The strong hands that gripped her from behind pushed her forward now until her chest pressed flush against the plushie’s.

Her ass was lifted up, pulling the stuffed dog’s hips up with her where they were stuck together. Her thighs were nudged wider apart from behind by Daddy’s knees.

This knotted but presenting position was so dirty and animalistic Puppy thought she might cum again just from how wonderfully filthy she felt. But this was nothing compared to when Daddy’s head dipped back down and his tongue began to roughly lap where she and Hagrid were joined.

She couldn’t help but shudder and squee. Behind her, Daddy slid back and chuckled into the soft flesh of her ass before giving her a hard nip to one cheek, pushing her over the edge again.

Puppy’s thighs were still trembling when her master’s warm torso pressed against her back and the slick tip of Daddy’s hot cock nudged into her asshole. She whined, feeling over-sensitive, not sure how much more pleasure she could handle.

“Oh no, Baby bitch… You wanted my attention and made sure you got it. There’s no denying your stud now!”

While she knew Daddy would stop in an instant if she worded, the idea she’d stirred her stud up so much he’d force her, made Puppy’s pussy gush. So she made a play of struggling, smiling into Hagrid’s damp fur when this earned her three sharp smacks to her bottom.

“Settle!”

The spanks were louder than they were hard, but they still carried enough of a sting to make her clit throb.

Daddy leaned over her and growled into her ear. “A bitch is made to take whatever her stud has for her. I thought you’d learned that, fuck-pup. Clearly you need a reminder.”

Her stud punctuated this with a nip to an earlobe and several more to her neck just above her collar. At Daddy’s rough growl and his oral scruffing Puppy gave a gasping growl herself before going limp.

“Fuck, yeah. That’s more like it.”

Her master’s words were harsh but pleased. He lifted up off her and rubbed a soothing hand over her spank-warmed cheek even as he spread it aside and pushed his cock into her back bitch hole. Puppy whimpered because although she was loose, Daddy’s cock still stretched her. She didn’t wiggle though, but laid still under her stud and relished the burn

And the submission.

“Ugh, that’s right. Such a good little fuck slut. Damn but that knot's made you tight. Daddy’s little cumwhore bitch is really ready for her breeding now.”

Mittened paws flexed as Puppy’s was ass stuffed with the warm, soft, firmness of Daddy’s cock. It felt so good. Her cunt clenched around the knot and she bowed her head and moaned into Hagrid’s fur. She loved her toys, but they had nothing on her master’s big, hot prick.

It was far and away her favorite plaything.

“Come on, Fuck-pup. I want to hear you.” A hand gathered up her pigtails and pulled her head back.

This was nothing like the last time Daddy grabbed her ears. Puppy’s mouth fell open, gasping as her stud’s eager cock began to thrust. She wasn’t that easy though: she might lay there like a good bitch should, but Daddy had to earn her noises.

He set about doing just that too. The slow pumping of his dick quickly picked up speed and soon Puppy couldn’t bite back her groans any longer.

Both her holes were so full, the friction in her slick channels amazing. Her master’s increasingly rapid thrusts jostled her back and forth on the knot in her cunt, rubbing her g-spot just right. Her pussy tried to clench and cum again but was hindered by its fullness.

David wound his hand in puppy’s pigtails tighter. Using them like reins, he rode her ass hard.

While not doglike at all, the sounds his bitch made were pure animal. Bestial as well, he fucked her ferociously, like a true cur would.

Her ass clenched around his cock and he could tell she was trying to cum. Rather than ease up, however, he kept pumping his hips, determined to fuck her through it.

“Come on, Good Girl,”  his coaxing croon was ragged and rough. “Cum for Daddy,”

Dropping her fake ears, he lay down on top of her once more and wrapped his arms under and around her shoulders so he could fuck her harder still. She came with her pussy again, signalled by a guttural groan. An anal orgasm followed quickly after. The tidal waves of these didn’t roll back right away either as her he kept her pinned and his cock pistoning in and out of her ass.

Then one of David’s arms loosened its grip. His hips stuttered and he spit into his hand. His bitch whined high in her throat, sure of what was coming.

Just as Puppy thought, a big hand slipped under her belly and down to her mound. Slick fingers found her clit but Daddy didn’t toy with her. He just held his hand where the focus of his fucks was sure to friction her lust-hard bud as she lay trapped under him.

Puppy couldn’t help herself. Even with the pounding she was taking she started grinding down, riding her master’s hand.

“Look, at you. Such a fucking beautiful, slut.” Daddy panted into her ear. “My sweet, sexy, fuck pet. Haggy and I are going to take turns breeding you up good. Til’ your belly’s full of pups and your tits are fat and leaking milk .”

Imaginging herself swollen and tender with life, on her knees, belly bumping the floor as her studs' continued to clamor for her cunt even after she caught made Puppy dizzy. Her master's words pushed her almost to her peak. She could tell by the roughness of his voice, Daddy was close too.

“Fucking love my, Baby dog bitch. Taking your studs’ cocks so good. You make your daddy so happy.”

At these words, Puppy  ground down once more and the sensations in her clit reached their zenith. She gasped and shuddered. Hit by a powerful clitoral orgasm her eyes rolled back hard.

David felt his bitch tremble beneath him, the muscles of Puppy’s low belly spasming. He slid his hand away quickly, knowing how sensitive his Baby’s clit became once she’d cum.

Her slutty asshole clenched around his cock as she orgasmed and it continued to pulse while he fucked her, whimpering, through her aftershocks. The squeeze of it around his dick was maddening.

“So close… I’m going to fill your ass up. Leave you dripping.” David lost his words after this, cut off by his own climax. He shouted and his lean hips stuttered. His cock pulsed shooting its heavy load into his puppy’s back bitch hole, filling her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Puppy, these chapters keep coming. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Daddy and his bitch did.


	4. Tricks and Treats

David collapsed atop his slut-pup breathing hard. “Holy shit…” he gasped after pressing a kiss to the damp nape of Puppy’s neck. After a few long moments he rolled off her with a sigh.

Free of his bulk, Puppy wiggled. She gave a little whine as she tried to slide off Hagrid’s knot. Luckily Daddy was there to help. Sliding over and kneeling beside her, he held the big plushie down. Puppy gave a little “yip” of relief the fat bulb popped out of her aching pussy with a final push of her exhausted cunt muscles.

“Stay.”

David was happy when his bitch obeyed his command. Puppy remained still while he set a hand under her and lifted her hindquarters. Holding her supple asscheeks apart he stared in awe, admiring the way both her bitch holes gaped.

“Fuck, but that’s gorgeous.”

It took a little effort, but Puppy had always been one for showing off and now was no exception. She wiggled her butt and fluttered her tired asshole making it wink, until a pulse of cum oozed out and rolled down her tiny taint towards her pussy.

David caught these drippings with two fingers and tried to feed his seed back into his bitch’s fuck-puffed hole. But Puppy was feeling rebellious now and kept pushing it back out. Finally, he left off, but not without scooping up as much cum on his fingers as he could.

Then he moved, caught Puppy’s leather collar with his free hand, and pulled her to him.

“You make a mess, you better clean it up, Pup.”

Puppy wrinkled her nose.

“It’s all going inside you, one way or another.” David gruffed. “You were the one who wanted a treat, and a bitch doesn’t waste her stud's seed.”

Puppy stared at her Daddy. Seeing he was resolute, finally, she gave soft sniff of surrender and leaned forward, tongue outstretched.

Initially, she gagged at the potent taste of Daddy’s spunk and her own ass, but soon she got into it. This wasn’t too hard to do, not with his groans egging her on.

Not to mention, clever bitch that she was, she had a plan.

“Fuck... that mouth of yours…” David was entranced. The way Puppy suckled his fingers, those huge blue eyes staring up at him… If he hadn’t just cum he’d be hard in an instant. His little slut was sex on four paws for sure.

“You like that treat, Don’t you, Baby? You love it, I know you do.”

In response Puppy opened her mouth wide and panted, her tongue painted white, spit and cum gurging at the back of her throat.

“Shit that's hot. Swallow that down for me now, like the good slut you are,”

Instead, however, Puppy gave him a sly smirk and slid over. She climbed up on his lap, wrapped all four limbs around her Daddy, and pressed her mouth to his.

“Ummmph!”

When David tried to pull his head back, Puppy caught it firmly between her paws, holding him in place. Their lips met and she lapped at his mouth with her cum-covered tongue seeking entrance.

Maybe it was because he still felt a little guilty for scolding her earlier, or maybe it was just because he knew too well his Puppy’s persistence, but finally, he relented and opened his mouth to accept her musky, salt-filled kiss.

As soon as Daddy let her, Puppy fed as much of her stud’s seed back to him as she could. Their sloppy tongue-twisting kisses left her wiggling in his lap, wet again already against his deflating dick.

Once she’d emptied herself into her stud, she pressed a mittened paw over his messy lips, while her other clung to his neck. Daddy’s eyes flashed wide then narrowed to mere slits, but eventually, he swallowed.

When she pulled her hand away Daddy’s mouth was frowny.

“Wanted to share, did you?" David tried to sound firm but he couldn't, not with the delighted expression on his sweet girl's sloppy face. Puppy nodded and peppered his face with gooey kisses until he laughed.

“Well, no one can say my slut isn’t generous.”

There was nothing canine at all about the way Puppy giggled at this. Few things were hotter than seeing Daddy gulp himself down. So, even though she laughed and her holes ached, her clit throbbed with fresh arousal. Still, she knew playtime was over.

For now, anyways.

Daddy signaled this too, untangling himself from her limbs, pulling off his damp tanked tee-shirt, and using it to wipe off his dripping chin, then his chest.

He grabbed Hagrid and flipped the big dog over onto its pussy-juice soaked belly so he could flop down on its dry back like it was a pillow.

“Come here, Sweetheart.”

David curled up around his girl as soon as she crawled over and lay down beside him. Gently he tipped her face towards his and leaned in. They kissed for several minutes in a way that was purely human.

When their mouths parted at last, he pressed a kiss to Puppy’s forehead and whispered a soft “thank you” into her skin before settling back down against brown plush with his eyes closed.

Puppy sighed and snuggled in too.

The summer’s evening sun still bathed the room, its warmth drying their skins already. There was the click of claws and Puppy grinned as the household's other doggies trickled over, now it seemed the big puppy's-playing was done.

There were snuffles and huffs and the tickle of fur against skin, but soon the whole pack was piled on the rug and the room filled with the sounds of soft snoring’

* * *

 

 

Epilogue: Big Dog, Little Dog

___________________

 

David blinked his eyes open and stretched. Looking around he saw two of his furbabies curled up next to him. But the other two and, more importantly, his bald pup were gone. He was about to call out, when the bedroom door opened and Vanessa stepped into the hall with two tiny dogs at her heels.

All traces of his sweet puppy-slut had vanished.

She’d showered again and her long light-brown hair, now just shy of dry, hung down around her shoulders. Two inches taller than him on two legs, she looked like a model, standing barefooted and impeccably straight, her intelligent eyes outlined in a darker blue that made them look fierce.

Blue had always been her color and she stunned in the silky, short, blue robe she wore, her small breasts bare beneath it. But what was really holding David’s attention was the black leather leash she held in one hand, and the black rubber puppy tail plug in the other.

Even more so, however, his eyes kept returning to the eight-inch, blue-black silicone cock that hung between her legs, its fat head dangling well below her robe’s hemline.

Vanessa stared at him and widened her stance. Beneath the loose tie of her wrap, the silk parted and David saw the royal-blue leather of the harness slung low on her hips. She wore nothing else beneath the sheer material.

He swallowed hard, considering what she might be intending to do with all these "props," and that’s when he felt it.

Hand rising to his throat, his fingers grazed the collar around his neck. It was the one he'd had on when she picked him up from the side of the road. Only it was tagless then and now bore a disc with her name on it.

The soft black leather had been worn soft. its light pressure was so familiar, it hadn’t registered with him on waking.

“You didn’t even stir when I slipped it on you.” Vanessa's hand flicked the end of the leash and the motion drew David’s gaze instantly. “You’re working too hard. You’re exhausted.”

A light frown creased her smooth forehead. “And you know what happens when betas get growly and snappy, Don’t you, _Big Dog_?” She cocked her head the side.

David cleared his throat and waited for the nod that told him she really wanted him to answer. Sitting naked, collared on the floor, still sticky from their fuck, heat filled his cheeks and a delicious twist of humiliation teased his low belly.

When he spoke his words were soft, his tone deferential,“the alpha has to put the beta back in his place.”

A small smile curled Vanessa’s lips. “Yes, Sweetheart. Betas get out of sorts if they have to play alpha for too long. They feel so much better when they can let go and just submit. Re-take their proper place in the pack.

"But even though you know that, I think you need to be reminded. Don’t you agree, Big Dog?”

It was beautiful how she gave him a choice, always. Even though his answer was sealed the instant she closed the buckle on his collar.

"My Big Dog needs to be bathed, fed, and then fucked." Vanessa eyes were soft and warm when she said this, as were her words."Bet that kind of attention sounds good, huh, Baby?"

Since puppies didn’t have words, Big Dog gave a soft whine and nodded.

Alpha smiled and something he didn’t even know had been constricted suddenly loosened in his chest when she stepped forward and snapped the lead on his collar.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this Pup's tale... Or is it?


End file.
